One Week
by manic moomoo
Summary: What happened directly after DOA2 when the fighters get an extra week at the hotel. Jann-lee/Lei-Fang pairing.
1. prologue: Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DOA characters…

Prologue: arriving at the tournament

Lei-Fang slowly walked towards the large glass door of the hotel. Her plane had been delayed so she was half an hour late. Through the glass she could see a group of people in the lobby. She saw a blonde woman arguing with an enormous man in what looked like a cowboy hat. Sitting on the sofa she saw two girls, one with purple hair and the other with auburn hair. Lei-fang quickly checked her own appearance. She was wearing her favourite fighting costume, her red Chinese dress with slits up either side. Her hair was neatly done into two braids that she had then put into two loops.

Lei-Fang slowly entered the hotel door and walked over to the group of people who she presumed where the other fighters gathered for the DOA2 tournament. She flashed them a nice smile and introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm Lei-Fang and I'm here to compete in the tournament….."

"We know that, Sugah. Why else would you be here. This hotel is specifically used for fighting tournaments. No tourists allowed! I'm Tina by the way and the large man over there is my daddy, Bass" said the busty blonde with a strong Texan accent.

" Oh I love your dress Lei-Fang. It's so delicate looking. I'm Kasumi and this is Ayane my half-sister" declared the girl with auburn hair while pointing to the girl in purple.

Then in turn everyone introduced themselves and the girls were soon chatting. Lei-Fang did notice some tension between people though. Ayane and Kasumi always seemed to be squabbling and she also noticed a lot of glares being exchanged between Ayane and Helena. 

"Oh, who am I sharing a room with though, because there is an odd number of people?" asked Lei-Fang.

"Everyone has already found a room-mate. That's what you get for being late" snapped Ayane.

"Oh don't worry! One of the guys still hasn't turned up yet. His plane had to stop over somewhere, as there was some small engine trouble. You'll be sharing rooms with him! I'll be so jealous if he's cute!" piped in Kasumi.

Lei-Fang's eyes widened. I'll be sharing with a guy, she thought to herself with horror. How embarrassing, I'm gonna have no privacy at all. Then the Manager ushered them over to the front desk to get their keys. So Lei-Fang made her way up to her room, which happened to be between Ayane and Kasumi's room and Helena and Tina's room, for a long shower.


	2. prologue: part 2

Hope ya liked the first chapter! ^_^

Same disclaimer applies

Prologue: Part 2

Jann-Lee rushed through the doors of the hotel and quickly glanced up at the clock that he saw on the left-hand wall. Damn, he thought to himself, 50mins late. He walked over to the front desk. He was dressed in his normal fighting costume. (DOA2 C1)

" I'm here for the DOA2 tournament." He said blankly.

"Ah yes Sir. Due to your unfortunate lateness you missed the meeting and therefore where unable to pick a room-mate. Therefore you are in a room with a competitor who also arrived late. She has already collected your room key, so I will give you a spare key to get into your room with. I will expect it back by dinner, which is at 7:30. Have a nice day, Sir"

Said the man at the front desk in a rather patronising tone, as he handed over the spare key.

I'm sharing a room with a girl. I hope she's cute, Jann-Lee thought to himself as he wandered over to the elevator.

"Aw, man I need a piss" he said aloud (as there was no-one else in the elevator). He walked quickly down the corridor and to his room door. As soon as he had opened the door, he looked around at the room. He saw a double bed and a couch and thought, there is no way I'm sleeping on the couch, I don't care if she's hot, I'm having the bed!

He also noted that there was an unopened suitcase on the floor. Then he remembered his urgent need for the bathroom and quickly wandered over and opened the door.

First, the humidity hit him, then the sound of running water (God, he thought, the walls must be damn thick if you can't the shower from the bedroom). Then he looked over and saw a girl standing in the shower. She wasn't that tall but she was slim with long black hair down to her ass, which he now was staring at. Her legs where nice and long too. 

But then he snapped out of the trance he was in and quickly backed out of the bathroom and quietly closed the door. 

"Damn she had a great ass" he said quietly.

Lei-Fang, who had been day-dreaming in the shower for ages finally turned it off and stepped out of the shower.

She grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around herself and stepped into the bedroom.

Her jaw dropped and nearly hit the ground.

"Jann-Lee?! What the hell are you doing in my room and why are you here….?"

Jann-lee turned around and saw Lei-Fang standing in the bathroom doorway with just a small towel wrapped around her.

" This is your room? Why are you fighting in the DOA2 tournament, you're really weak. I can't believe I have to be your room-mate of all people."

The two rivals glared at each other for a couple of minutes and then Lei-Fang quickly said

" Oh and by the way, because I got here first, I get the bed… you asshole." And stormed off to Tina's bedroom.


	3. Prologue: part 3

I'm gonna try and update as quick as I can so the story gets finished quick and I can work on my other fic – which needs updating! (Same disclaimer applies. ^_~)

This is just a **short** chapter to explain briefly about who won the tournament. The real story is coming up soon though and they will have much longer chapters

Prologue: part 3

During the tournament

Jann-Lee had made it to the finals. 

"There's no way I can't win this!" he said to himself cockily. 

He was up against Hayabusa the mysterious Japanese ninja. He had already seen Hayabusa's fight against Ein – who now remembered his actual life as Hayate. He didn't look that tough…

Well at least he had beaten his rival Lei-Fang in the semi-finals. She had been arguing and getting at him the whole week of the tournament and he couldn't help enjoy seeing her KO'd. 

" WAAATAAAAH!" screamed Jann-Lee as he made a high kick to Hayabusa's face.

Hayabusa blocked the kick and threw as many punches back at Jann-Lee as he could and he managed to hit him directly in the stomach, knocking him over.

Jann-Lee couldn't believe it. He was losing. Then just as he had quickly got up and blocked some of Hayabusa's kicks he felt sweeping kick below him, knocking him over and knocking him out.

"Hayabusa is the winner of the fight," exclaimed the referee loudly. 

When Jann-Lee woke up he was lying on the double bed in his room. Lei-Fang was sitting on the end of the bed undoing the braids in her hair. Jann-Lee tried to prop himself up but grunted with pain as he felt the soreness ebbing through his body.

" Oh, I see you're finally up then," said Lei-Fang with a big smile on her face.

" I don't need your pity, Lei-Fang. So just leave me alone," replied Jann-Lee, looking annoyed.

" You fought well though. It was a close fight. Don't beat yourself up about it, someone already did that for you," she said giggling.

Jann-Lee scowled at her but secretly, he did appreciate the other things she had said to him.

The tournament was over…..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I'm about to start the main part of the story. I hope you like it. The inspiration came from the song "one week" by Bare Naked Ladies. I listened to the chorus and just wrote! Reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism welcome but no flaming. 


End file.
